


The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter

by 100_renren



Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Romance, Stalking, Warnings May Change, Xianxia, Yandere, cultivation, does not feature any character or location from mdzs, inspired by mdzs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: A romance story involving a painter who isolates himself from others and a snake ignorant of those feelings.
Relationships: Qí Wúzhī/Zhǔ Jiàn
Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Night over day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the actual first chapter of the fanfic- the last two were just character introductions. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lonesome painter meets an ignorant snake.

“Ah- it is starting to storm.”

A mature-looking cultivator gazed out the window, a thoughtful look spread across his gentle face. His calligraphy brush stilled, the still-wet ink dripping onto the scroll and splattering the words that had just been written. He had sensed the material energy of a living person outside his house, on his doorstep. _There is quite a large amount as well- they must be a fellow cultivator._

Gracefully, he stood up, smoothing down his robes and raking a hand through his slightly messy hair.   
Noticing the ink staining his sleeves, he rubbed the smooth, dirtied material between two long fingers in an attempt to get rid of it, but the action just made the ink spread even further. Giving up, he let go of his sleeve and walked towards the door. With no hesitation or caution whatsoever, he opened the door, the strong wind and rain from the storm forcing him to shield his eyes.

What greeted him was a tall figure in a roguish, tattered brown coat, the hood concealing their face and body. Zhu Jian could only glimpse a pair of glowing green eyes, before the person dipped their head down, obscuring their face further.

The cultivator spoke up. “Sir, may I stay here for the night? I was on a long journey until this terrible storm struck, and I have no place to stay.” Zhu Jian was slightly taken aback by the smooth and deep voice that he heard. 

“Ah, of course! You may stay as long as you like.”

Sensing no ill intent (or rather, something else from the stranger) Zhu Jian politely ushered him inside, the wind slamming the door shut loudly behind them. He quickly brought over an ink-stained wooden stool, which also had not escaped the clutches of his painting. Zhu Jian hoped that it would not bother the cultivator- luckily, the other only quietly sat down, his back turned to Zhu Jian. 

"If it is not rude of me, may I ask for your name?" Zhu Jian asked politely.

The man seemed to think for a surprisingly long time for his name, before speaking. "...Qi Wuzhi. You may call me Wuzhi."

Zhu Jian blinked. _Why is he being so informal?_  
Putting the thought aside, he smiled gently. "What a lovely name. You may call me Zhu Jian."

Noticing that Wuzhi had not yet revealed himself, Zhu Jian spoke up.  
"Would you like me to take your coat?"

"...I would like to keep it on, thank you. It is quite cold this morning, after all."

"Ah, I understand. Then at the very least, allow me to start a fire in the fireplace."  
A semi-awkward silence reigned.

Zhu Jian decided to lighten the atmosphere with another polite question, as one usually does in these situations. “Are you part of a sect, friend?”

“.....I was. Not any more.” The curt sentence was tinged with bitterness.

Zhu Jian flinched. _Ah. That worked out well._ Zhu Jian decided not to question him any further on that topic- it seemed to be a sore spot for him.   
As he busied himself to try to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere, he felt Wuzhi get up from his seat and move closer to him. He turned around with a host-like smile on his face, ready to greet or assist him further, but the next words to come out of Wuzhi's mouth made him stop in his tracks.

“Did you really think I came to your doorstep because I was looking for shelter?”

Zhu Jian’s eyes widened. “What-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, he was roughly shoved to the ground, his back hitting the floor, hard. His arms and legs knocked over a nearby table, spilling some ink pots onto the wooden ground.  
He felt the breath knocked out of him. The coat definitely obscured the bodily strength this person had.

He felt a solid weight rest upon him, and looked up to find himself face to face with the previously hidden Wuzhi.

The hood of his brown, ruggish coat had been thrown off, revealing a young adult man with long, dark hair the colour of charcoal, pale, milky skin, and a devious smile. A dark red scar could be seen under his left eye, seemingly left by a blade or other sharp object. He would definitely be called handsome if the scar did not mar his face.

His previously hidden green eyes flashed yellow, the pupils resembling a snake’s.

“Submit to me…” he hissed. A forked tongue flicked out, a black ouroboros tattoo seen near the tip. 

Immediately after his eyes fell on it, Zhu Jian felt his body become paralyzed, as if snake venom had been injected into him.   
He attempted to lift his arms to push the other off but found he could not even lift a finger- he was at the mercy of Wuzhi.  
Wuzhi gave out a triumphant laugh, his yellow eyes glinting.

“You should know that it’s dangerous to invite another man into your house alone, sect leader Zhu~” Wuzhi sounded out each syllable in a teasing fashion.   
“Oh? But this is quite strange- how come you are not under my control yet? You have only become paralyzed.”

Zhu Jian could barely open his mouth- the only reason he had not succumbed to Wuzhi’s powers of mind control, was due to him being of strong mind and will, hence his name (to have one's own views). His body may have been affected, but not his mind. Weak-minded or unsuspecting people would have definitely become controlled the moment they set their eyes on the snake tattoo.

“Why...are you...doing this?” he managed to get out between gasps. The pain was starting to kick in. “Who… are you?”

Wuzhi smirked. “You have no need of the small details.”

Without warning, the other brought his hand close to Zhu Jian’s face. Zhu Jian braced himself for impact, but the other only brought his hand gently to the side of his face, stroking it affectionately. This sudden show of intimacy sent shivers down Zhu Jian's spine.

“Little did you know, I had been watching you for a very long time. I know everything about you. You are of age twenty-five years, you are a sect leader and part time teacher to your disciples, you enjoy painting, calligraphy and the like, you possess powers that allow you to bring creatures to life- the list goes on. I even know that you possess a mole on your left hip.” 

Zhu Jian felt his face heat up against his will. It was clear that this person knew everything, even his most personal secrets.

Who knew how long he had been watching him for.

“Ah that reminds me!” Wuzhi suddenly exclaimed, an idea seeming to have come into his mind. If Zhu Jian could frown, he would have- this person seemed to have an extremely volatile personality.

“I saw that you have become closer with another, a precious disciple of yours- Xin Yao, was it?”

Zhu Jian’s eyes widened. “No, don’t touch him!”  
Wuzhi smoothly raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I didn’t say I was going to do anything, did I? Why, you wound me, sect leader- you shouldn’t judge someone based on appearances, you know."

Suddenly, Wuzhi stopped talking, tilting his head to the side in false deep thought. "Then again, I saw the way that he looks at you- it is definitely not the way a disciple would look at their _shizun_. It is something I do not like at all.”

"What…are you…talking about?" The uncertainty in Zhu Jian’s voice caused the other’s smirk to widen.

“It would be unfortunate if one day, he had a little… ‘accident,’ wouldn’t it?” Wuzhi mimicked a throat-slitting motion and snickered.

Zhu Jian said weakly, “If you do anything to him, I’ll…” He trailed off, though the intent was clear.  
Wuzhi’s eyes flashed, causing a sharp stab of pain to wash throughout Zhu Jian’s whole body.   
“So you care about him that much, that you would do anything to prevent him from being hurt? That I cannot allow.”  
Without warning, Wuzhi leaned in close to Zhu Jian’s face, so much that he could feel the other’s cold breath against his lips. “You belong to me.”  
Shivers ran down Zhu Jian’s spine.

Suddenly, as if all the life had been sapped from him, Wuzhi’s body fell limply to the ground. Zhu Jian sat up in alarm, the curse finally broken. He sat there for a moment in shock, before coming back to his senses. He first moved his arms around to make sure they were working, before checking up on the other cultivator.

The other had fallen unconscious, his face a bright shade of red. Beads of sweat could be seen forming on his face, his breath coming in unsteady and heavy pants. Zhu Jian laid a hand on his chest. He frowned as he sensed the disruption in Wuzhi’s energy flow. It seemed that Wuzhi had a fever- it must have been from waiting around in the rain for a long period of time. Without further ado, Zhu Jian dragged Wuzhi over to the bed and started to pour over his own energy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wuzhi awoke, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.  
He quickly sat up. “What-”  
He stopped when he spotted a familiar figure sleeping by the side of the bed.

Zhu Jian was resting peacefully- not a hair out of place. Wuzhi thought that if the world were to crumble, Zhu Jian would still look beautiful as always, somehow unperturbed.

As his eyes ran down the other cultivator’s body, something he saw caught him by surprise.   
Zhu Jian’s arms were draped over Wuzhi’s chest, as if he had been resting them there. It seemed that he had spent most, if not all of last night regulating his energy flow and helping him to recover from his fever. 

Wuzhi felt his heart squeeze.  
This man… even after all that he did, he was still willing to help him? He must be that much of a kind and pure person.

He had fallen in love with someone even better than he had thought.

Suddenly feeling tender-hearted, Wuzhi gently traced a line across Zhu Jian’s cheek- it felt as if he was touching silk, so soft and nice to the touch. The touch was apparently enough to wake the sleeping cultivator, as Zhu Jian wrinkled his nose cutely, yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Wuzhi quickly retracted his hand- luckily, it seemed that the other cultivator had not noticed anything amiss. 

Looking over at Wuzhi, Zhu Jian brightened.  
“Oh, it looks like your body has recovered- ”

“ -why did you help me?”

“What?”

“After I showed my… ‘true personality,’ people would fear me, run away, leave me to the dogs (like back then). So why…”

Wuzhi suddenly stopped talking, taken aback at how intensely Zhu Jian was gazing into his eyes, his blue-green eyes seeming to be able to stare deep into his soul.  
“I could sense terrible sadness from you- I could not look away.”

Before he realised it, Wuzhi was completely swallowed up in Zhu Jian’s arms. His own arms stayed stock-still by his side, uncertain where to put them.

Is this guy a complete idiot?! Embracing a random stranger like this- who knows what I might do to you....   
“I can sense deep sadness and tragedy from you. You must have had a terrible past. You have done well to make it this far. I am proud of you.”  
Wuzhi blinked. Not one soul in his entire life had ever said something like this to him, nor were they so passionate. Until now.

As if by instinct, Wuzhi hugged him back even tighter, his arms tightening around the other’s thin body, his hands resting snugly on his back. “You really…” he let out a relieved sigh into Zhu Jian’s chest. “I was right to follow you…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where will you be travelling to now, Wuzhi?”

“I will stay here.”

“Eh?” Zhu Jian almost dropped the bowls he had been carrying. “At my sect?”

Wuzhi grinned mischievously. “Not just your sect, but your house as well. You do not mind, do you, sect leader Zhu~”

“......”

“Ah, do not worry, I will only be here for a short period of time. After all, I cannot stay at any one place for too long, or they will find me.”

Zhu Jian whipped his head around in alarm. “Who-”

“It is nothing for you to concern yourself about, sect leader Zhu. I am safe for now.” 

Zhu Jian opened his mouth, about to ask more questions but then decided against it, turning around and setting the bowls down on the table. Wuzhi’s business was none of his after all.

“Well, if you ever require something of me, please do not hesitate to ask.”

The other blinked, then smirked, slinking over to Zhu Jian’s side. 

“Well… I do get lonely some nights, you know…” he purred suggestively, using a finger to tilt Zhu Jian’s chin up close to his face.

An extremely bright shade of red burst across Zhu Jian’s cheeks. “Qi Wuzhi, stop this nonsense right now!”

Wuzhi backed off, laughing maniacally. “I kid, I kid, sect leader. Your company will be enough for me.”

Fuming, Zhu Jian quickly turned around, trying in vain to calm his quickly beating heart.   
_I may come to regret this decision in the future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My linktree: https://linktr.ee/karen_iiish
> 
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated!


	2. A rival appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ignorant snake meets a hot-blooded sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As expected with every romance story, here is our rival in love, Xin Yao! His profile can be found if you press on the series on my account!

“Now, remember what I told you Wuzhi- do not cause trouble for myself or the class,” Zhu Jian reminded Wuzhi for what felt like the five-hundredth time.

  
Wuzhi rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I got it, sect leader Zhu.”

Since Wuzhi was to stay in Yu Sen Zhu sect for an undetermined period of time, Zhu Jian had thought it beneficial for Wuzhi to become more accustomed to their sect. That included what Zhu Jian did on a daily basis. “It will be good for you to get out of the house sometime, don’t you think?” the sect leader had said with a sweet smile. Which was the only reason why Wuzhi had agreed in the first place.

Classes taught by Zhu Jian were held in a small building in town. Once Zhu Jian entered the classroom, the whole class chorused a “Good morning, _shizun_ ” as he made his way to the front of the room. Wuzhi, on the other hand, started to make his way to the back of the room, where there were less students milling around. He seated himself in one of the comfortable seats, casually placing his feet on the table.

Ignoring Wuzhi's disrespectful actions, the other started to introduce him.

“This is Qi Wuzhi, a temporary visitor to our sect. You may call him WuqingShe. He will be staying here for shelter as well as observing our classes from now on. Please treat him with respect.”

All the students’ heads immediately turned around to stare at Wuzhi, their eyes filled with curiosity. Wuzhi’s eyes travelled over the students. They all looked like innocent sheep, their eyes ogling his dishevelled self, the big bad wolf. They must be surprised at the dark clothing and frown he wore, in contrast with the rest of the sect. As expected, they all focused on the ugly scar under his left eye. No matter who he came across, they always stared.

As he casually scanned the classroom, his eyes fell on a student whose glare was clearly directed at himself. Wuzhi raised an eyebrow. _Interesting._

The boy wore his dark hair in a short, high ponytail and had a cute, innocent-looking face, save for the glare he currently wore. He had on the same uniform that every other disciple wore- pale blue shirt and pants, and white slip-on shoes. Once lessons started, the boy quickly turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

Wuzhi watched Zhu Jian teach for a while, but quickly became bored. It sounded to him like Zhu Jian was teaching the same subjects over and over again. Wuzhi turned his attention to the teacher rather than the teachings.

Zhu Jian would occasionally tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, the subtle, seductive action making Wuzhi lick his lips. Zhu Jian was too unaware of how beautiful he really was. It seemed that the whole class was in love with him too. They were a little too focused on their _shizun._ Wuzhi immediately ascertained that Zhu Jian was the most popular teacher in Yu Sen Zhu sect. Wuzhi scratched the desk he was sitting at, his nails creating jagged lines in the aged wood. _I will not let anyone touch him, be it a child or adult._

Wuzhi continued to stare intensely at Zhu Jian. He felt a sense of satisfaction well up in him as he observed the teacher’s flustered face and actions, the stumble in his words as well as his walking. "Qi Wuzhi, please focus your attention elsewhere,” the flustered teacher finally managed.

Wuzhi gave a smirk. "Hm? But isn't the disciple supposed to pay attention to their _shizun,_ sect leader~"

"Or would you rather me call you _shizun_ as well-"

Zhu Jian slammed his hands on the table. "Enough! Wuzhi, outside now."

Wuzhi's smirk widened. "Hm? You have quite the temper, don't you, _shizun_ ~ _"_

As if he had only just realised what he had done, Zhu Jian coughed awkwardly, hastily leading Wuzhi outside.

As soon as the classroom door closed shut behind them, Zhu Jian slammed his palm against the wall next to Wuzhi. The snake’s smirk did not waver. 

"My my, you have quite the dangerous face on you, sect leader. In all my years of watching you, never have you acted in this way.”

The other hesitated, his face transitioning from it’s earlier annoyance into uncertainty.

“Could it be that I am the only one who can rile you up like this?” Wuzhi sent the sweet whispers into Zhu Jian’s ear.

“Wuzhi… please stop distracting me.” the sect leader let out a tired sigh. 

Wuzhi pretended to think. “Hmmm…. fine, sect leader. But only because you were the one who asked.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like an eternity, the class finally ended. Wuzhi stretched his limbs, releasing a great yawn. _Is this really what I will have to sit through every single day?_ he thought tiredly.

Suddenly, he noticed that the disciple who had been glaring at him earlier was now conversing with Zhu Jian. Wuzhi's sharp ears picked up on their conversation, even from the very back of the room.

“ _Shizuuuun,_ why are you paying so much attention to him?” whined the little brat.

Wuzhi rolled his eyes again. _I hate people like him the most. So disgustingly clingy..._

Zhu Jian only gave a bright smile, ruffling the young boy’s hair, causing it to become slightly tousled.

“He is my very own guest, Xin Yao- please treat him with respect.”

Xin Yao pouted cutely. "Fine, _shizun."_

"Good boy."

Wuzhi frowned. _What does he see in him?_ It still puzzled him to this day. From all he saw for the past five years, Xin Yao was merely a little brat who really adored his _shizun._ There didn’t seem to be anything special about him. He didn’t have the best grades either.

Deciding to drop the subject, Wuzhi strolled out the door of the building, until suddenly he was interrupted by a loud - “Stay away from _shizun!”-_ directed at his back.

Wuzhi rolled his eyes passionately, lazily turning around to face the young disciple. _Quite the brat, isn’t he, this Xin Yao?_

“You know I’m not going to listen to you, right?” he drawled.

The other only continued to glare. 

Now that he was face to face with the boy himself, the cultivator thought it an opportune time to confront him. “What’s your obsession with sect leader Zhu, anyway?”

The young student’s face flushed with annoyance. “It’s not an obsession! It’s…” 

Xin Yao bit his lip. 

_Dammit- almost got him to confess._

“Well, whatever it is, it’s gonna have to stop, because sect. Leader. Is. mine.” Wuzhi sounded out the syllables in his sentence in a threatening manner.

If one looked, one could almost see the sparks flying from both people’s eyes.

The heated disciple drew his flute, _Nàxiē Pòhuài,_ from his bag. "Then I challenge you to a duel! If I become victorious, you have to stay away from _shizun!_ "

Wuzhi gave a gleeful smile. "Now that’s what I'm talking about!"

Xin Yao brought the _xiāo_ to his lips, ready to play.

Wuzhi smirked. _This’ll be easy._ _My mind control technique works extremely well on emotional types like him._

As Wuzhi was about to open his mouth and Xin Yao was about to blow a note, a figure flew in between the two people as quick as lightning, their palms outstretched towards each person.

“Both of you! Please do not disrupt the peace of the sect!” scolded Zhu Jian loudly.

The two troublemakers exited their battle stances quickly, as to avoid further scolding from the already disappointed teacher.

“This disciple is extremely sorry, _shizun,_ ” Xin Yao apologised ashamedly, his head bowed low and his eyes trained to his feet. 

Wuzhi only gave a disappointed sigh. “And here I thought things were going to get more interesting around here.”

After Zhu Jian was out of earshot, Xin Yao finally gave a reply to Wuzhi’s earlier question. “ _Shizun_ saved me a long time ago! I would not be here if it were not for him!”

Wuzhi frowns at the disciple’s clear bragging. 

“So what? Your _shizun_ and I have even slept together!”

“W-what?!”

“Wuzhi! You should not speak of such things to a child!” Zhu Jian suddenly cut in, giving the back of Wuzhi’s head a light smack. He quickly turned to his disciple, giving him a smile.

“Do not worry Xin Yao- we only slept in the same bed together. I had no spare quilts.”

“...tch.”

Xin yao’s eyes had gone back to their usual shine. “Oh I see, _shizun!_ So WuqingShe was just telling lies!”

Wuzhi bared his fangs. _This little…_

Xin Yao stuck out his tongue at Wuzhi immediately when Zhu Jian’s back was turned.

Wuzhi hissed. “If you keep doing that, you’re gonna lose it, kid.”

Xin yao quickly retreated back to where his friends were waiting for him.

This was going to be a long, long year.


	3. A future with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuzhi and Zhu Jian go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuVT7RJijAo  
> Sweet Dove - I Want To See A Brief Future

“Wuzhi, would you like to visit the local market with me?” called out Zhu Jian to the cultivator lazing around on the bed.

Wuzhi, who had originally been planning to take a nap or two, immediately perked up. “Are you asking me out on a date, sect leader?”

He cackled at the scarlet that quickly made its way across the other’s cheeks. 

“Just be quick, Wuzhi.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The local markets were large and extremely crowded. According to Zhu Jian they were this busy every week.

Wuzhi gazed at the stalls with veiled interest. In all his years of running, he was forced to be hidden and so was not able to enjoy the simple things in life such as shopping at a market. There were stalls that sold small gold and silver trinkets and food stalls that advertised steamed buns and other hot foods. Wuzhi could hear many sellers calling out their wares and advertising their cheap prices. It was extremely loud, and one could easily get lost.

Suddenly, Wuzhi felt a slight tug on his sleeve and looked down to find Zhu Jian pointing to a jewellery stall. “Why don’t we go see what they’re selling?” he asked nonchalantly, but Wuzhi could hear the excitement in his undertone.

Wuzhi raised an eyebrow. Zhu Jian didn’t seem like the type to be attracted to jewellery. There was a slight struggle getting to the stall- they had to push hard through the crowd. Finally reaching the jewellery stall, Wuzhi leaned on a nearby wooden pole as he stared at Zhu Jian. 

There was a glimmer in the teacher's eye as he scanned the wares. Zhu Jian stared a bit too long at a small, jade hairpiece. 

Wuzhi spoke up - “Are you going to buy it?”

The sect leader looked up, surprised. “Ah no, I shouldn’t- it’s quite expensive.” he murmured in a resigned tone. With good reason- it looked of startlingly good quality.

“Why do you limit yourself so much, sect leader? From what I see, you are already quite humble,” remarked Wuzhi casually. “You should spoil yourself more- or are you asking me to spoil you?”

Zhu Jian looked alarmed. “No, I did not mean-”

“I kid, sect leader.”

As soon as Zhu Jian had left to go on to another stall, Wuzhi quickly passed over some coins to the pedlar, pocketing the jade hairpiece. 

As they continued to wander through the market, Zhu Jian continued to visit the many jewellery stalls they came across. As he waited for the teacher again, Wuzhi frowned. He turned his head subtly to look behind him. _Someone is following us._ His heartbeat sped up as he entertained the possibility of it being one of his brother’s spies. 

Taking another glance, his shoulders relaxed and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw a small face pop out from behind a large vase. He really did not like Xin Yao that much, but he preferred him over any person from his old sect. He was about to call out to the disciple when- “Wuzhi! I apologise for wandering off on my own.”

Wuzhi almost laughed at the disbelieving look on Xin Yao’s face. _Maybe I’ll play around with him a little._

“It is alright, sect leader Zhu. But I think we should hold hands- it is quite crowded here, and I am afraid I might become lost,” commented Wuzhi fake-worriedly, as he grasped Zhu Jian’s left hand tightly. Knowing Zhu Jian’s agreeable personality, he would go along with it easily.

Zhu Jian started, a surprised look on his face. “Eh? Oh, of course…”

Wuzhi tried not to smirk when he glanced over and saw the devastated look on Xin Yao’s face. 

They continued to walk through the market like this, their hands intertwined. Zhu Jian had originally let his hand hang loose, most likely unsure of what to do, but he eventually reciprocated Wuzhi’s act of affection, giving Wuzhi’s hand a light squeeze.

Soon after, Wuzhi heard his stomach rumble. “Why don’t we get something to eat, sect leader?” he suggested, dragging Zhu Jian behind him by their joined hands. Everyone stared as they hurried past. They were most likely wondering what their illustrious sect leader was doing holding hands with a mangy dog like himself. But he ignored them. Today was their day, and their day only. 

They soon stopped at a food stall selling a large variety of steamed buns. “One steamed meat bun,” he ordered, passing over some coins to the seller. The seller quickly passed over a fresh steamed bun wrapped in thin paper, the smell making Wuzhi’s mouth water. 

Zhu Jian frowned. “Wuzhi, I can pay-”

Wuzhi put a finger to the sect leader’s lips, immediately quieting him. “Sect leader, just let yourself relax for once. Here-” Splitting the meat bun in two halves, he laid one in Zhu Jian’s hand. “- for you.”

Zhu Jian blinked in surprise, but the expression soon turned into a shy smile. “Thank you, Wuzhi.”

Wuzhi felt like his heart had been stabbed. 

He had long forgotten about all of his worries.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking around the market for a little while longer (while still holding hands, Wuzhi would happily like to add) the two finally decided to return to Zhu Jian’s house. As they walked back, Wuzhi affectionately swung their joined hands back and forth, humming a happy tune under his breath. He had not felt this relaxed in such a long time. 

It was dark, but the lanterns that people kept in front of their homes lit the way. In addition to that, the moon was full and glowing in the night sky.

Glancing over at Zhu Jian, he suddenly remembered something. “I bought something for you, sect leader,” he remarked casually, retrieving the hairpin from under his outer shirt. 

Zhu Jian looked over, his eyes widening at the beautiful jade hairpin glinting under the moonlight.

“This...”

“You wanted it, right? So I bought it for you. Do you like it?”

Zhu Jian nodded happily. “I love it.”

Wuzhi did a twirling motion with his finger. “Turn around- I’ll put it on for you.”

Zhu Jian quickly did as he asked. Holding the hairpin in one hand, Wuzhi used his other hand to gently stroke Zhu Jian’s hair. As expected, it was soft as silk.

Wuzhi carefully slid the hairpin into Zhu Jian’s bun. It fit him perfectly, the jade complementing his blue-green robes. It was a simple swirling design, yet when paired with the person wearing it made it shine all the brighter.

“...how do I look, Wuzhi?” asked Zhu Jian, a shy smile on his face. His cheeks were rosy with delight.

Wuzhi finally let a genuine smile show on his face. “Beautiful.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My linktree: https://linktr.ee/100_renren
> 
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated!


End file.
